


Nostalgia

by sunaddicted



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2021 [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Captivity, Character Study, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Short, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: 1.034 drops later, he spoke again “I’m afraid”
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Tumblr Prompts 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182554
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> The amazing @a-lafaye asked for "I want to go homw" + 00q - sorry for the angst, babe!

_ Nostalgia _

Q couldn’t remember a time when his perception hadn’t been so narrowed.

There was the dark room to see, details barely visible in its twilight; not that there was anything noteworthy to see - four walls, a ceiling, a floor. 

There was the incessant dripping of stagnant water to listen to, desperately awaiting for its rhythm to change because maybe it meant that something - anything - was going to happen. Good or bad, it didn’t really matter.

There was the roughness of the walls to feel; the humid porosity of the floor, the roughness of James’ hand that tightened around his whenever panic seemingly choked him and breathing became nearly impossible.

Q had never thought that being so understimulated could be so painful; every single one of his senses craved release, for something different than what they had been forced to perceive in that cell day in, day out. 

Nothing ever changed.

It was  _ maddening _ .

Even more maddening was James’ apparent indifference to it all. 

A part of Q - the more rational one that had retreated to a far corner of his mind and that peeked out less and less everyday - knew that the agent was just behaving according to his training. He probably didn’t even notice his unnatural stillness, nor the strange calm that came from hism in thick waves that made Q feel only more destabilized and imprepared; with as much experience as James had, his training had probably kicked in without the man having to do a conscious decision - a survival instinct, something that being in plenty of situations like their own must have honed in to perfection.

“I want to go home” his own voice was startling to hear, Q could barely recognise it - if only it hadn’t hurt so much to speak, he probably would have doubted that he was the one speaking.

“I know Q, me too”

“Soon?” it was such a childish question - they didn’t even know how long they had been held captive, there was no data that Jams could use to rationally predict when they would be out of there.

Q refused to even take in consideration the  _ if _ .

If he did - if his mind started obsessing over their chances of survival - he was afraid he would lose what strained control he had been keeping on himself and James didn’t need that.

“Soon”

It was a lie, but he would take it.

Q focused back on the dripping of the stagnant water.

1.034 drops later, he spoke again “I’m afraid”

_ Me too _ . 

James swallowed, slowly sneaking an arm around Q’s shoulders; they felt boney and cutting beneath his palm, more fragile than they had ever looked “I know but I’m here: I’ll keep you safe”


End file.
